Is It Really You?
by Elegiac Bishop
Summary: Kiran gathered plenty of orbs. You know what that means? Summoning time! While many were eager to see the new recruits, two fate-bound people were not ready to face those who were most directly impacted by their actions, actions that stemmed from the choice they made that fateful day.


**A/N: Hello, fellows! Just over a year ago, I started playing Fire Emblem Heroes and posted this on AO3 as my first complete story. As such, it's also from a time when I started writing stories, so please be lenient. As for why did I choose to post it here now? Well, Takumi's GHB came at a convenient enough time to motivate me to do so. It's amusing how things change and yet remain the same. Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

The Order of Heroes was as lively as ever, but it would soon only grow more lively. Why? Well, Kiran had gathered forty orbs, enough to summon a total of ten consecutive heroes. The army would only get bigger and more colorful as new faces would soon join.

Many hoped to see familiar faces, even if they came from different versions of the same world, while few others, cough*Raigh*cough, secretly wished for better versions of themselves to come by so there would be a valid reason to be sent back home. Despite his cold exterior, Raigh would never tell anyone that he wanted to see his twin brother, Lugh, again. Two people named Corrin, one male and another female, wielding a sword of steel and a stone that inhibited one's draconic instincts enough to allow the use of a draconic form in battle respectively, wanted to see their siblings again. Apparently, the boy chose to stand for his birthright and defend the country of Hoshido, a peaceful country rich in many resources, while the girl chose to aid Nohr, a country struggling to feed its own people, in its conquest of the former country. Because of their decisions, they were dubbed Corrin of Hoshido and Corrin of Nohr so one could tell which Corrin was being referred to in conversations. Neither Corrin wished to speak to the other about their decision, for they feared the possible regret. They feared that the choice they made and followed to the end was wrong, that there was a better option. They feared that the lives lost throughout their respective campaigns were meaningless if this "golden route" let those people live.

When it was time to summon, only Kiran and the people summoned were allowed at the summoning alter, for fear that another's presence would cause some ungodly force to interfere with the ritual. In all honesty, this fear was a half-rumor created by Kiran to prevent crowds and by Corrin of Nohr to prevent Arthur, who had a golden spirit but luck that reeked of wyvern dung, from possibly summoning said ungodly force.

The first round consisted of two red orbs, two grey orbs, and one green orb. From these orbs, Ogma, Sophia, Wrys, and Nino were the first four to appear, as Kiran announced to the heroes.

"M-mother?!" Raigh was shocked to hear her name, but why shouldn't he? After all, he grew up hearing about her works, specifically that she could cast spells before she learned how to read, but Lugh and he never saw her, having been delivered to their orphanage shortly after birth. The thought of finally seeing his mother made the otherwise haughty mage tear up, and Raigh was disappointed that Lugh wasn't there to see her as well.

"Elise!" Kiran's voice had echoed into the hall, and both Corrins perked up at the sound. No sooner than Kiran announced the last of the first set that the new heroes entered the hall. They were met with warm welcomes, and when Elise entered, Arthur tried to rush to the front, only to slip and get caught in the carpeting that ran towards the summoning altar. Instead, Elise saw Corrin of Hoshido first.

"Big brother, you're here too! Where are Xander, Camilla, and Leo?" It became clear that the Corrin of her world was male. She diverted her attention to the person standing next to him, who looked just like him except for apparent gender. "Big brother, why are there two of you? And why is one of you a girl?" Elise turned her head back to her brother. "Big bro-"

Corrin of Hoshido was crying, much to the surprise of his adopted sister and his female counterpart. While crying, he sputtered, "E-Elise, i-in my world, X-Xander tried to kill me, and you, you! It should've been me! You shouldn't have died!"

While Elise tried to comfort her adopted brother, albeit confused over the thought of multiple worlds, Corrin of Nohr was astonished by his words. She couldn't imagine a world without Elise, and for Xander of all people to kill her?! 'Xander, our protective big brother, killing our innocent sister? True, Xander was willing to die for a cause or person he believed in, if the one following Veronica was any indication, but surely he had to draw the line when he had to kill family!'

"Holy five-star!"

Her thoughts were interrupted by Kiran's surprised shout. While both Corrins were talking with Elise, Kiran had summoned the other five heroes. Corrin of Nohr watched as a manakete, cavalier, and pegasus knight, Nowi, Jagen, and Florina respectively, entered. She swore that her heart stopped when two people, a samurai outfitted with bright red armor, and an archer, holding a bow that lacked a string, entered. Their names were Ryoma and Takumi, both princes of Hoshido, and the latter seemed to emit a soft golden light. The two scanned the room before laying eyes on her.

Corrin of Nohr tried to fight off the urge to cry, but her eyes wouldn't cooperate. Concerned, the two ran to her and asked if she was hurt. She was barely able to respond.

"Is it really you?"

Takumi was the first to respond. "Sister, what do you mean?"

"It's just that … I came from a world where I fought against you, and both of you … you both died! Ryoma! You died by your own hand so I wouldn't have to kill you, and Takumi, you were possessed by your intense hate, and I-I had to kill you to save you!"

Her two brothers paled at the thought of their deaths, before Ryoma regained his composure and embraced her. "It's OK, we're here now. We won't die on you again, we promise."

If Ryoma wanted to make her stop crying, then he failed. However, his intent was to comfort her, and her smile showed that he succeeded. Their embrace was interrupted by Elise, who had a wide grin on her face.

"Now that we're here, why don't we make up for lost time?"

At once, both Corrins wiped the tears from their faces and responded, "Yeah, let's do that."


End file.
